Funds are requested to support the Gordon Research Conference on Oxidative Stress and Disease to be held in Ventura, Ca. in March of 2003. This will represent the second meeting of this particular Gordon Conference. The inaugural conference was held in March of 2001 and was a big success, with outstanding reviews from the attendees. The success of the meeting largely stemmed from the ability to effectively integrate a diversity of topics and disease states, all with the common underlying theme of oxidative stress. In the upcoming meeting, this tradition of integrating scientific diversity will be continued. Nine scientific sessions are proposed herein. Two deal with the impact of reactive oxygen on the aging process, followed by a session devoted to the role of mitochondria in oxygen radical stress. A session on anti-oxidant therapeutics is also included. Other sessions are dedicated to specific disease states that have in one form or another, been associated with oxidative damage. These include neurodegeneration, diseases of metal overload, microbial pathogenic and cancer. Finally, the meeting will conclude with a session on signaling pathways for guarding against oxidative stress related disorders. The overall theme of the meeting is "from chemistry to the clinics" and multiple aspects of oxidative damage will be presented, from basic reactive oxygen chemistry to model organism studies to human disease pathology. The meeting will attract chemists, biologists and clinicians alike, all with the common goal of understanding the impact of oxidative damage on health. The speakers were selected on the basis of their scientific excellence and contributions to the field. Special consideration was given to young investigators and women. Funds are requested to support the travel and meeting expenses of the invited speakers and discussion leaders as well as 10 junior investigators that apply to the meeting.